Containers are often sold in groups. There are a variety of ways to join containers into groups.
One way to group containers is to use plastic rings. However, this approach generates considerable environmental waste.
Another approach is to shrink wrap the containers. This has the disadvantage of high energy costs associated with shrink wrapping. In addition, the integrity of the package is increasingly destroyed as containers are removed.
A promising approach to packaging is the use of adhesive to join containers together. A difficulty with this approach is that of placing adhesive on containers in the correct orientation so that the containers, when pressed together at the end, actually stick together.